Tale of Hallow's Eve
by Darkiceflame
Summary: On Halloween night, Ash and the gang are getting together for a huge party and Trick-or-Treating. But, when a mysterious force transforms everyone in costumes into what they're wearing, they must fight for their very survival. Rated for blood and others.
1. Chapter 1

This is an idea I got while watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer with my sister. (Don't judge me. It's actually not that bad.)  
>Anyway, this is a combination of the Anime and the Manga Games. That means that there will be Ash and Red, Gary and Blue, etc.  
>There's also CrimsonFogshipping, meaning Red and Misty, and one sided Pokeshipping, meaning Ash and Misty. Also, Green is female and Blue is male in this one.<br>Basically, the Pokemon gang is enjoying a wonderful Halloween. Strange things begin to happen when everyone starts transforming into whatever costume they're wearing. This should be good.

"What do you think?"  
>Ash turned toward the boy standing in the center of the room. Red was wearing his signature red jacket and hat.<br>"You're just wearing your trainer's outfit" Ash argued. "Halloween is about dressing up. Where's your costume?"  
>"I'm already wearing it" Red replied simply. "I figure that the one thing nobody is going to be wearing is a regular trainer's getup."<br>"That's stupid" Ash informed him. "You could go as something that's actually scary. I'll lend you some makeup or something. You can be a vampire or a zombie."  
>"No thanks. I'm just going as myself" Red replied. "Pika's going as something though."<br>"What is it?" Ash asked.  
>"I don't know" Red replied. "Green said she has a perfect costume for him, but she wouldn't tell me what it was."<br>"Typical" Ash snorted. "I bet she could give you some good ideas for a costume."  
>"I like these clothes" Red defended. "It's better than your costume."<br>"You don't think a Blaziken is a good costume?" Ash questioned.  
>"Trainers dominate" Red replied.<br>"Let's see your trainer domination against my Fire Punch" Ash chuckled. He flipped a small switch on his costume, and warm air began to flow from a small opening in the fabric over his hand.  
>"Terrifying" Red said with no interest whatsoever. "You should call that your Blow Dryer Punch."<br>Just then, Green walked through the door holding a small orange creature.  
>"Wow!" Ash exclaimed. "Where did you get a Tepig?"<br>"I didn't" Green replied. "It's Pika!"  
>Red looked at the mouse Pokemon in shock. The details of the costume were amazing. He could barely tell it was his partner.<br>"Pika?" Red asked in amazement. "Wow! Your costume looks great!"  
>A scowl appeared on Pika's face. He began tugging on the fake tail which Green had attached to his own.<br>"Stop it Pika!" Green scolded. "I know you don't like the tail, but it stays on!"  
>Pika dropped the tail and grumbled in annoyance.<br>"He doesn't like it much, does he?" Ash asked.  
>Green sighed. "When I first put it on, he tried to lick the makeup off." A grin crossed his face. "He found out pretty fast that the stuff I use doesn't taste very good."<br>"What about ChuChu and my Pikachu?" Ash asked. "Did you dress either of them up?"  
>"Yellow is leaving ChuChu home this year, but I found the perfect costume for your Pikachu, Ash, but you'll just have to see it when it's done." She turned and left the room.<br>"I'm going to ask her if she has any ideas for a costume for you" Ash commented to Red. Red shrugged and pulled the plastic tail out of Pika's mouth as the Pokemon once again tried to remove it.  
>"I'm going to go see what everyone else is dressed up as" Ash informed Red. "See you in an hour or so."<br>"Sure thing" Red said unconsciously.  
>Ash departed from the house quickly.<br>"Nice chicken suit Ash" came a voice from behind him.  
>"Gary! What are you doing here?" Ash asked his rival friend.  
>"A bunch of our friends from Hoenn and Sinnoh are coming, so I'm sort of the welcoming party. I have to get over to the Saffron airport quick."<br>"What about the people I met in Unova?" Ash asked. "Iris said she and Cilan could make it."  
>"Haven't heard anything about them" Gary shrugged. "But they are Gym Leaders from pretty far out there, so I wouldn't know."<br>"All this over a holiday" came a voice from the path behind them.  
>"Blue!" Ash cried. The boy on the path was almost identical to his cousin Gary. "How are you?"<br>"Well, other than the freaky guy dressed up as the headless horseman who came into my Gym with a full team of ghost types and started screaming 'trick or treat!' every time he lost a Gastly; it's been pretty normal at the Viridian Gym."  
>Ash grinned. "Sounds like a creeper to me" his face grew hard as he turned to Gary. "I'll come with you to help everyone get here if you want."<br>Gary grinned. "Thanks Ash."  
>"Oh, that reminds me" Blue said. "I saw someone who I think we know coming from the Indigo Plateau gate as I left. Red jacket, hat that looks like an Ultra Ball. Ring a bell?"<br>"Gold!" Ash cried. "He's here too?"  
>"Yup" Blue replied. "But Ash, just an idea. I think people are going to stare if you walk into Saffron as the KFC poster boy."<br>"Good point" Ash said, color rising to his cheeks. "I'll change, then we can go. Maybe we'll be able to pick up Gold on the way."

The trio was soon in a small blue jeep riding up the path near Viridian Forest, unknowingly passing fourty feet from where Gold was struggling through the woods with two others in tow.  
>"I didn't know you had a license" Ash commented to Gary, the slightest hint of jealousy in his voice.<br>"I got it last month" Gary replied. It's been great for transportation." they entered Pewter City, and Blue noticed Ash gazing toward the Pewter Gym.  
>"Don't worry, Red already invited most of the Gym Leaders he met in Kanto" Blue reassured him. "They'll all be there: Brock, Erika, Surge, Misty, the whole pack; except Blaine. He was too busy with a new renovation to his gym section of Seafoam Island."<br>Ash sat back in relief. He wanted to make sure every one of his good friends from Kanto was coming.  
>Within moments, they reached Cerulean City, passed quickly through, and entered Saffron.<br>"The Airport is right next to the Magnet Train" Gary informed them. "We'll be leading everyone to some vehicles which have been previously prepared."  
>"So, everyone is coming?" Ash asked.<br>"Yup. May, Max, Drew, Sapphire, Ruby, Diamond, Platinum, Barry, Dawn, and possibly Paul." Blue replied. "I'm sure they'll all be glad to see us."  
>"There's nobody else?" Ash asked. In slight dissapointment.<br>"Not that I know of. There might be a plane coming in from Unova with your friends on it. We'll have to check." Blue got out of the jeep and approached the airport.  
>"Aaaaashhhh!" came a loud voice from nearby. Ash turned in astonishment as a blue-haired girl barreled in to him.<br>"Dawn!" Ash said in astonishment as he fell to the ground. "Wow, you run a lot faster now."  
>"And what about a sweep-someone-off-their-feet hug for me?" another voice sounded.<br>"May!" Ash said in delight.  
>May Maple walked over and joined in with Ash and Dawn's little group hug. The three broke the embrace after a few seconds.<br>"Well, someone is certainly emotional about this little reunion" a third voice sounded. "May, would you be a dear and help me get my bags off the baggage rack?"  
>Ash turned in astonishment to see one person he hadn't expected to see.<br>"Harley?" Ash asked in shock. "What are you doing here?"  
>Harley shrugged and walked over. "I figured that if you were throwing a big ole' Halloween party, I might as well go as well."<br>Ash shook his head. "Where are Drew, Paul, and Barry?"  
>"Over here" Barry called as he zoomed over. "Ash, you forgot to mention my new best friend Kenny just now, and I'm going to fine you for that! You have ten seconds. !" Barry held out his hand expectantly.<br>"You didn't tell him how much you wanted" Drew pointed out as he approached. "Let's say that you want 500 from Ash (Sorry, there's no Poke-yen sign, so I just did yen) but you want thirteen percent interest for every second he doesn't pay up. In the event that you decided to..."  
>"Gah!" Barry cried. "Stop it! You're going to kill me with math!"<br>"Actually" Kenny said, with a smirk. "If you multiplied the percentage increase between the time you demanded the money and the time it was delivered, it would result in..."  
>Barry let out a shriek and flung himself away from the group. After nearly being hit by three cars in succession, he approached the Magnet Train station.<br>"Get me out of here! There's math people everywhere!" He screamed at the attendant.  
>"Do you have a pass?" The attendant asked.<br>"No, but I have to get away from-" he was cut off as Pearl walked over and grabbed him by the ear. "C'mon Barry, we need to get to Pallet town ASAP."  
>As the others watched the sight, Paul approached them from behind.<br>"I see that you're all still being useless" Paul commented. "Can we just get this over with?"  
>"Killjoy" Platinum muttered as she approached the group with Diamond.<br>"What did you call me?" Paul asked slowly.  
>"I called you a killjoy. Now, let's get to... wherever it is we need to go in order to get to Pallet Town."<br>Paul's mouth fell open in a display of shock. He had never been spoken to this way. Well, actually, he had. But it had been from a smelly old drunk inside a dumpster.  
>"Guys, can't we all just get along?" Ash asked urgently.<br>"Paul shrugged. "Ash is right. We need to go."  
>"That's what I just said" Platinum interrupted.<br>"I know" Paul stated. "I was reiterating."  
>After several more minutes of squabbling, the group was ready.<br>"What's the big deal about Halloween anyway?" Paul asked from the back of the bus which was being driven by Blue. "I don't even want to be here."  
>Dawn smacked him in the arm. "Paul, you promised not to be a total jerk while we were here."<br>"And I'm not" Paul replied smugly. "I'm just being somewhat of a jerk. It's different."  
>Dawn muttered a rude word, which Ash was very surprised she had learned, and turned back to face the front of the car.<p>

"There's no way I'm putting that on." Red protested.  
>"C'mon Red, it matches Pika perfectly" Green said. She was holding a large suit that was meant to resemble an Emboar.<br>"No way! I'm not going out dressed as a fat pig!"  
>"Okay, Emboar might be a fat pig (no offense to Emboar lovers) but I think it's so cute!"<br>"Forget it" Red said simply. "It's not happening."  
>"Awww!" Green pouted. "But it's just so cute!"<br>"I don't want to look cute! I want to look like a human being!"  
>"Then be a zombie or something!" Green pulled out a giant box of makeup. "They're human beings! I'm great at making realistic rotting skin!"<br>Red simply turned, swatted Pika on the head to keep him from trying to remove the Tepig tail yet again, and left the room.  
>"Fine!" Green called after him. "See if I care! I'll just let you feel like a total idiot!" She angrily turned away from the door.<br>"Might as well get my own costume on" she muttered. "If Red is going to be a self-centered jerk, who am I to stop him?"  
>Green stood up and walked into Red's bathroom. "Maybe he'll change his mind when he sees how good I did my own costume..."<p>

Ash bolted out of the car as fast as he physically could. He nearly knocked Gold to the ground in his quest to get away from the feuding occupants of the van.  
>"Careful Ash!" Gold muttered. "This is a really nice suit, and I don't want you ruining it!"<br>Ash looked Gold over with surprise. The boy was wearing a black tuxedo with dark glasses. A handgun was held in his right fist.  
>"I'm James Bondage!" Gold exclaimed.<br>"Uh... I think you mean James Bond."  
>"Call it what you want" Gold said. "So... Is Ruby with you?"<br>"EAT FIST YOU BAD-MOUTHING PIG!" Harley's head burst through the widow, accompanied by Ruby's fist. "Nobody tries to touch my girl! NOBODY!"  
>Harley moaned in pain.<br>"Maybe that'll keep him from following everyone around" Dawn sweat-dropped.  
>"I highly doubt it" someone said. Dawn swirled around to see...<br>"Conway?" she exclaimed. "How the heck did you get in the car? You weren't even on the plane!"  
>"I hid in your suitcase" the bespecticalled fan-boy shrugged. "You have a very nice taste in under wear. I didn't know you were already wearing a br-" He was cut off by Dawn's fist which smacked into his nose.<br>"You perverted little stalker!" Dawn said angrily. "How long were you in there?"  
>Conway shrugged. "Since about four o'clock this morning."<br>Ash quickly jumped between the two before Dawn could injure Conway any further.  
>"Let's just all get into our costumes" he suggested. "There are two large bathrooms in my house. The boys can use mine, and the girls can use my mom's."<br>An agreement was made, and the group approached Ash's house.

"Aaron, you might want to see this" the assistant said quietly.  
>"What is it?" Aaron asked in annoyance.<br>"The Unown are acting very strangely. They're flying about and spelling out gibberish."  
>"Why should that concern me?"<br>There was suddenly a loud bang. Another assistant rushed into the room.  
>"Sir, the Unown have begun slamming against the sides of the tank! What should we do?"<br>"Nothing" Aaron said simply. "I've found it is best not to disturb them. There is always a method to what they do."  
>"Yes sir" the assistants said, before retreating to the other room.<br>Aaron sat back and smiled. It was nearly time.

"So, what's your costume May?" Dawn asked once they reached Mrs. Ketchum's bathroom.  
>"I'm going to be a princess from far away" May replied. "My princess is from the hottest part of the Orre Region. They have some pretty interesting clothes there."<br>"Interesting, how?" Dawn questioned.  
>May held up the top she had stowed in her bag.<br>"Oh." Dawn mused. "That kind of interesting."  
>"Well, mine is a much less original look" Sapphire announced. "But Ruby sewed this himself, so I just had to use it!"<br>Dawn and May turned to see a long dress that was tattered and torn in several places.  
>"I'm going as living a corpse!" Sapphire explained. "Green said she'd help me with the makeup and such."<br>"Dawn looked into her bag in slight embarrassment. "I'm going as a Lopunny."  
>"That's an adorable idea!" Platinum piped up.<br>"Well, there was only one costume for it, and it's kind of embarrassing."  
>"What? Is it a costume for little kids?" asked Crystal, who had arrived with Gold.<br>"Worse" Dawn replied. "It's an adult's costume."  
>"What's so bad about that?" asked Yellow, who had arrived before all the others.<br>"This is why" Dawn replied. She pulled the costume from the bag. It consisted of a tiny top and what appeared to be a brown bikini bottom with a yellow rabbit tail. There were two pins designed to clip into the wearer's hair, sporting long tan ears with chartruce balls of fluff at the end of each. Finally, there were two small bracelets which were covered in yellow cotton, as well as a jar of brown paint which was identical in color to the clothing.  
>"I'm supposed to apply this to my entire body before putting the outfit on so it looks realistic" Dawn muttered, indicating the jar. "Sadly, that includes certain... areas we try not to show to the public."<br>"Oh, we're all girls" Sapphire said. "It doesn't matter to us. We can help you put it on."  
>Dawn paled. "I don't think I'd feel comfortable doing that."<br>"Oh, you'll be fine." Platinum said with a wave of her hand. "It's better than having one of the boys doing it."  
>Dawn lowered her head in defeat. "I guess so."<br>"Well then" Yellow said. "Let's get started. Strip please."  
>Within moments, the four other girls went to work, covering every inch of Dawn's now completely exposed skin with the paint. Dawn simply stood in wonder as the team scrubbed the paint onto every inch of her body.<br>When they were done, the only recognizable trait Dawn had was her hair, which Sapphire decided had to go too.  
>"You're going to be a Lopunny, right?" Sapphire asked. Dawn nodded.<br>"Then your hair has to be blond. I'll run upstairs and ask Green if she has any hair dye."  
>"Green is over at Red's house" Yellow informed her. "But her stuff is all in the guest room. I'll go and get it." Yellow dashed quickly from the room.<br>"Is this really necessary?" Dawn asked, holding on to her hair, as if she feared it would turn a different color at any second.  
>"It's totally necessary" Sapphire insisted. "Have you ever seen a Lopunny with blue hair? No, you haven't. You either get blond hair, or we cut it all off."<br>Dawn's eyes flashed wide. "Fine, I'll use the dye."  
>Yellow returned momentarily. She held the bottle of hair dye aloft.<br>"Green has all sorts of awesome stuff in that bag" Yellow quipped excitedly, holding a small bottle aloft. "This is a dye that turns your eyes pink for 72 hours. I figured that would help, since Loppuny's eyes are naturally pink."  
>Sapphire grabbed the bottle and read the instructions. Quickly, she pushed Dawn down into a chair and tilted her head back. With her finger and thumb, she held Dawn's eyelid open and squeezed a drop of the substance into her eye. Dawn gave a whimper as a burning sensation built up in the spot.<br>Sapphire then forced Dawn's other eye open and repeated the process. Dawn was then released, where she held her eyes tightly closed.  
>"Don't open them or rub them for the next twenty minutes" Sapphire ordered, reading the instructions on the label. "That should give us time with the dye."<br>The girls went to work. A temporarily blind Dawn felt someone squeeze a dollop of cold dye into her hair.  
>"We're going to need a lot more dye than that unless we want her hair to turn green" May commented.<br>"Okay" Platinum agreed, squeezing what was probably half the bottle into Dawn's hair.  
>After ten solid minutes of scrubbing the dye in, Dawn's hair shone a startling light yellow.<br>"I approve" Yellow commented. "Now, we have to fluff it up to look like Lopunny fur."  
>By the time Dawn was finally allowed to open her eyes, she was utterly unrecognizable. Coppery skin and fluffy blond hair made her look like a different person.<br>"Now, you can open your eyes" May informed her.  
>Dawn slowly opened her eyes and gasped. A person she had never seen before stared back at her. Her eyes were the most startling: A lovely light pink color had replaced both the iris and sclera of both. Not a soul in the world would have guessed who she was.<br>"Now, the outfit" Sapphire ordered. "Let's see if our Lopunny is all she's cracked up to be."  
>Dawn was finally permitted to cover her bare skin with the costume she had been given. Looking into the mirror, she had to admit that she looked nice.<br>"We'll do the makeup last" Platinum decided. "All our makeup should be done together. Everyone else, get your costumes on."  
>A while later, May was the first to emerge. She wore a short Asian style pink top that ended several inches above her stomach. She sported long, blue silky pants, and a simple crown encrusted with a shining blue stone. Her hair was down, and she looked like a different person entirely.<br>Sapphire appeared next, with her long, white dress billowing around her.  
>"Once I have my makeup, I'll be totally unrecognizable!" she declared.<br>Platinum emerged, her navy hair sticking out in all directions. She wore a lab coat with a name tag that read: Doctor Berlitz.  
>"I'm a mad scientist!" Platinum declared.<br>The last to emerge was Yellow. She had tucked her hair under a green Military-style cap and was wearing camouflage. She held a modern-looking toy gun at her side, and she had a belt lined with plastic grenades.  
>"I'm an officer in the military!" she declared. "I can't wait to start bossing people around!"<br>It was then that Dawn noticed Crystal sitting in the chair in the corner.  
>"Crystal? Kris? Are you asleep?"<br>The answer came in the form of a loud snore that echoed throughout the room.  
>"She's trying to get some extra sleep in so she'll be ready to stay out late" Yellow guessed.<br>"I say she's had enough" May commented. She walked over to the sink and turned the tap. Clear, cold water flowed into her outstretched hand.  
>May flashed a mischievous smile before splashing the water on Crystal's face.<br>"Wha? I'll choke your pet Glameow with a lemonade pitcher!" Crystal screamed.  
>"Kris, snap out of it!" Sapphire ordered. "You fell asleep!"<br>"Yeah, and you splashed me with water to wake me up!" Kris said angrilly. "It's going to take hours for these clothes to dry!"  
>"Then put on your costume" May said simply.<br>Kris looked confused for a moment. She slowly realized what May was talking about. She quickly got up and took her bag into the shower, where the area was divided into several sections with curtains.  
>"Wow, a whole battalion could wash themselves in here!" Kris commented.<br>"Feh" Platinum muttered. "My shower is bigger."  
>After several minutes, Kris emerged wearing a long, purple cape, a black tank top, and black sweats. She sported a pointed purple hat on the top of her head.<br>"I'm a witch!" Kris explained.  
>"You're a white witch" Sapphire commented.<br>"Either you're an avid Narnia fan, or you're just racist against white witches" Dawn commented to Sapphire.  
>"I am going to be green, I just need to..."<br>"Borrow some makeup from Green" all the other girls said unanimously.

(AN: I'm making the guys' part short because of time constraints.)

Meanwhile, the boys had already changed. Drew, Harley, Barry, Conway, Kenny, and Paul had already gone out to start collecting candy, because I'm too lazy to put the details of their costumes into this already overlong chapter.  
>"I'm glad Green finally stopped hounding me about wearing that dumb Emboar costume" Red said with relief.<br>Suddenly, a pink tentacle darted into the room and grabbed Red. Before he had time to react, he was pulled from his spot and yanked out the door.  
>"Green? what are you...? No! NO! NOOOO!"<br>Five minutes later, Red sat in the living room wearing the Emboar costume.  
>"...And I had Eggy use acid on the zipper, so now you can't pull it off" Green said in her usual optimistic voice.<br>Red stared straight ahead. "The circulation to my arms has been cut off" he informed her. "Show me my hands."  
>Green held Red's hands up to his face. They looked like they had been gift'wrapped by a forest fire. They felt like wet noodles, he couldn't use them to escape the costume is he tried.<br>"Useless..." Red muttered. "Useless..." then he fell back in a dead faint.  
>AN: Name that quote! If you're currently taking US History, it shouldn't be hard.<p>

After Red did not return for several minutes, the boys decided he was either dead, or envying the dead. They left the bathroom, fearing that Green had other Pokemon-themed suits that she would try to force them into. Luckilly, Green had retreated to the girls' bathroom. Red lay on the couch in blissful unconsciousness.  
>"Well, he's gonna be ticked off when he wakes up" Gary commented. He and Blue were wearing identical costumes. They were ninjas, but Gary wore red, and Blue wore (well what else?) blue.<br>"Maybe we should just leave him where he is" Silver piped up.  
>"Leave him where he is?" Ruby asked. His face filled with horror. "Leave him where he is? Oh no! We left Emerald at the airport!"<br>Everyone turned to him at the same time.  
>"It was your job to get him out of the candy aisle in that store" Silver informed him, before pulling the mask over his head. He was going as a werewolf, and his costume was really starting to annoy him. It was just incredibly itchy. Silver stood there and scratched furiously.<br>"It wasn't my fault!" Ruby insisted. "And, could you please go in another room? I'm afraid you're going to spread fleas or something."  
>Silver stopped scratching and looked at Ruby. "More likely that you're going to get maggots. Why a zombie anyway?"<br>"I wanted to match Sapphire" Ruby said innocently.  
>"Well, you did a pretty good job" Pearl commented from the corner, where he was currently putting on his costume as Igor, Dr. Frankenstein's assistant. "Now you just need to be angrier than a bear with a hive of hornets shoved up his pants."<br>"That's cruel" Diamond said as he emerged. He wore a pair of fake fangs about one-and-a-half inches long. A black silk cape billowed out behind him.  
>"You're one to talk. Didn't you say those were actual Houndoom teeth?"<br>Diamond let a disgusted look cloud his face. "No..."  
>Ash walked over and joined the others. "Does my costume really look that bad?"<br>They all turned and were silent for a minute. Finally, Gold got up the courage to say what everyone was thinking.  
>"Yup, it's pretty bad."<br>Ash groaned in dismay. "What else am I supposed to wear?"  
>"It's not the worst" Gary piped up. "You'll be fine."<br>The group left the living room, Blue slinging Red over his shoulder. They soon arrived outside where the girls were waiting for them.  
>"Finally" Green said as she walked up. "Usually, the girls take longer to get out than the boys."<br>Green's costume really was all she had said it would be. She was a mermaid, with a perfect sea-green tail which was covered with immaculate scales. There was a small hole for her feet, before the tail continued back. Her only other article of clothing were two emerald seashells which were united by a thin, green cord. This she wore like a bikini top, and set off the image perfectly.  
>"Wow. Ariel, get out of town" Blue commented.<br>"Thank you" Green replied. "I see Red hasn't woken up yet."  
>"Nope" Ash spoke up. "By the way. Where are Pika and my Pikachu?"<br>Green moved to the side to reveal what appeared to be a Tepig and an Eevee. The Tepig was gnawing at its tail furiously, but the Eevee was sitting on the ground quite happilly.  
>"Wow" Ash said simply. "Pikachu looks amazing!"<br>"Thanks" Green said, flattered. "I spent an hour coming up with the perfect costume for him."  
>The two Pikachu (or would the plural be Pikachus?) approached the group of boys.<br>"Everyone ready?" Ash asked. The group nodded.  
>"Alright, everyone else is going to meet up with us in Pewter City. Let's move out!"<br>They all turned and began walking toward Route 1. Unaware of the horror that would soon begin.

AN: Second-longest story chapter I've ever written. I have problens with chapters that are more than about 2500 words long.  
>Anyway, lots of fun. The scary stuff starts in the next chapter. Be prepared...<br>Even Fire and Ice have a Dark side... 


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter of Tale of Hallows Eve. This is where it starts getting dark. There will be death and blood. What will happen to our heroes? Who will survive, and who will die? You'll have to find out.

Red finally woke up as they were traveling through Viridian Forest. The whole forest had been transformed into one of Viridian's biggest Halloween attractions: The Haunted Forest. Fortunately, the Forest would not be starting until seven o'clock, so it was still open for public travel.  
>"This place gets creepier and creepier every year they do it" Green said with a shudder.<br>"It's not so bad" Red said in a comforting way. He was walking behind Green, and seemed to be very obsessed with staying behind her at all times.  
>"What's with you?" Green asked in annoyance.<br>"I'm waiting for the right moment to knock you out and tie you up until I have time to get rid of this costume and burn it" Red said simply.  
>'Or is it because there is an opening in the back of Green's skirt that you're staring into?' Ash though. Verbally he said: "Umm... Green? There's a hole in your dress."<br>Green began subtly swinging her hips back and forth. "I know" she replied. Suddenly, she whirled around and punched Red between the legs, since her feet were constricted by the costume. The poor boy let out a quiet wheezing sound before falling to the ground.  
>"Pervert" Green muttered. "And now you've got dirt on your costume."<br>Ash face palmed. Obviously, Green had placed that opening there on purpose. He helped Red to his feet and continued walking.  
>"I knew that was a bad idea" Red sputtered quietly. "But she did it on purpose, I'm sure." He scratched at the costume he wore.<br>"This thing is going to suffocate me! I swear, if I don't get it off within an hour, I'm gonna flip out!"  
>Gary moved behind Red and muttered in his ear: "I think I can arrange that."<br>A minute later, Red doubled over in pain.  
>"What's wrong?" Ash asked.<br>Gary moved over to Red, as if he were actually concerned about the nonexistent injury. "There's something wrong with his leg."  
>Blue turned to try and help, but Gary waved him away. "I can take care of it. You guys keep going."<br>Blue shrugged and ushered the rest of the group around a corner.  
>Gary quickly pulled a pocket knife out of- you guessed it- his pocket. A few seconds later, the ruined costume lay on the ground in shreds.<br>"You realize she's going to kill us both, right?" Red said worriedly.  
>Gary smiled. "Only if she can catch us in that restricting- yet incredibly sexy- mermaid fin."<br>"What if she takes it off?"  
>"Then we'll have to outrun her in a pair of jeans."<br>"She didn't have any jeans from what I could tell while I was... er... plotting."  
>Gary grinned. "Then that will be a very interesting chase."<p>

Aaron was relaxed.  
>He looked onward at the creatures before him. Whizzing around wildly, the Unown were a sight to see.<br>"They're becoming even more restless" a worried assistant informed him.  
>"Yes" Aaron muttered. "It is only a matter of hours, maybe even minutes, before we'll have to let them out."<br>The assistant paled. "You're actually going to release them?"  
>Aaron turned to him with a smile. "The frequency waves I asked you to pulse into the cage are still online?"<br>"Yes."  
>Aaron turned fully to face the man. "Would you like to know what those waves are?"<br>"Certainly sir."  
>"They convey a message" Aaron said, turning back to the cage. "The message is in Latin, at a pitch just at the top of the Unowns' hearing ability, which is much higher than a human's mind you."<br>Walking closer, Aaron touched the wall of the cage. "The Latin message is being encoded into the minds of every Unown. As we speak, they are receiving instructions to travel out into the night and fulfill their goal."  
>The assistant was shaking slightly. "And... what is that sir?"<br>Aaron chuckled. "The Unown can warp reality. I'm simply going to make this, and a good while afterwards, the most memorable Halloween ever."  
>The assistant was not impressed. "That's stupid."<br>Aaron grinned even wider. "To you, maybe. But, it will certainly not seem stupid to the, ah, victims." He turned to another scientist. "The cage must be opened in exactly twelve minutes and twenty-three seconds." The scientist complied, typing the numbers on a keypad. "Ready to release, sir."  
>Aaron looked out on the town of Saffron City.<br>"Soon" he muttered. "Soon..."

"You... Did... WHAT?"  
>Red turned his head in shame as Green screeched her displeasure at him.<br>"Do you have ANY idea how long it took me to make that? I spent an entire weekend getting all the details right!" tears filled her eyes. "Instead of liking my work, you protest against it. Then, when I make you put on the outfit I worked so hard on, you just tear it to ribbons and leave it there?"  
>There was a loud thumping noise. Green had punched Red once again. The force made Red's eyes pop out of his head- metaphorically- and he coughed up a bit of blood.<br>"Calm down Green" Gary cautioned.  
>As Green turned, Gary saw the most horrible look he'd ever been able to imagine on the girl's face. This was the face he imagined Medusa would have, except, it didn't have the mercy of turning people to stone.<br>"You are just as bad as him" Green said quietly. Gary knew he was in trouble. When Green was loud and abusive, it meant she was mad. When she went quiet and started speaking softly, she was going to kill you.  
>"N-now, let's not be too over-reactive about this" Gary stuttered.<br>Green's eyes burned with hate as she prepared to attack.  
>"Oh, look. We're here!" Ash said loudly.<br>Gary and Green realized that they had still somehow made progress while they were arguing. Pewter City stretched out before them.  
>"How the crap did that happen?" Gary asked.<br>Drew and Harley approached the group. Harley was wearing the same outfit he always wore, which made him look like a Cacturn. Drew had on a white toga and was holding an old-fashioned lyre.  
>"The Cacturn and his Greek master" Yellow commented. "Nice choice."<br>"What's Greek?" Drew asked in confusion.  
>Next came Paul. He was wearing what appeared to be a roll of toilet paper which had been wrapped around his entire body.<br>"A mummy. That's a classic" Dawn marveled. "At least he didn't dress up in that other costume with all the entrails hanging out and-"  
>"Let's not mention that" Paul said loudly.<br>Kenny was dressed up as the Tin Man from The Wizard of Oz. Barry was a Flaffy. He stood there in embarrassment in his pink jump-suit with white cotton sewn onto it.  
>"Flaffy is manly" he protested.<br>The last person who had left the house ahead of the others was Conway. He was dressed as a Slowking, and was currently trying to avoid being knocked over by the weight of the live Shelder which he had placed on his head.  
>"You spray-painted a Shelder and are using it as a hat?" Sapphire asked. "That's Pokemon cruelty! You should leave that poor Shelder alone!"<br>Conway straightened his glasses. "Actually, this Shelder belongs to me. And it was her idea in the first place."  
>Meanwhile, another group of people was approaching. Ash turned to see who it was.<br>"Brock! Misty!" he cried. Quickly, he dashed over to where they stood.  
>"What? No hug? Not even a "Hello"? What kind of greeting is that?" Lt Surge, leader of the Vermilion City Gym complained.<br>"It's good to see you too Surge" Ash said, which appeared to be what the Lieutenant was looking for.  
>"It's good to see you as well Ash" Erika, the Celadon City Gym Leader said jovially.<br>"Sure is" Jasmine, the Fuchsia City Gym Leader smiled. "Sorry, my father wasn't able to make it."  
>"That's fine" Ash assured her.<br>Jasmine was dressed in a purple ninja outfit, similar to the ones Gary and Blue wore. Erika's costume was quite unique, and seemed quite contrary to her usual style. It was a giant Victreebel arranged so it appeared to be eating her. There were even little blood spots around her neck to add to the effect. It was a wonderfully terrifying costume.  
>Lt Surge was dressed as a military commander- no doubt the actual uniform he had worn while in the military- along with an arsenal of painful-looking weapons. (Ash suspected that these were real as well.)<br>Brock was dressed as a tree. What imagination! What creativity! It nearly scared Ash to death.  
>"OMGAWSH! You're a frickin' tree and you're gonna kill me Brock!" he screamed in mock horror.<br>Brock did his best not to smile. "Thanks for the vote of confidence bird boy."  
>Misty stood between the two and stopped them from approaching each other. She was simply wearing a bathing suit that she usually wore around the Gym. Ash was sure she must be freezing. "Break it up guys!"<br>Ash and Brock had come up with a plan after Ash returned from Unova. They pretended that their time apart turned them into feuding enemies. So far, the only one who had figured it out was Misty. It really wasn't that hard to notice. They were more joking around than arguing.  
>Brock growled in annoyance and slunk away. This revealed the last two members of the party: Sabrina, the Saffron City Gym Leader, wearing a Kadabra costume, and Emerald.<br>Emerald wore a grey jump-suit with two yellow streamers flowing out from behind, as well as a long black arc stretching across the front of it like a closed eye. His face was grey with makeup, and he had arranged his hair into three points. One went up, and two went to either side. At the end of each tip was a blue piece of fabric.  
>"What are you Emerald?" Ruby asked.<br>Emerald looked up with hatred in his eyes. "Pissed" he replied, before somehow jump-kicking Ruby in the chest with amazing force and flexibility. The poor boy gasped for air as he bent over in pain.  
>"You left me at the airport" Emerald rasped. "If I hadn't found Sabrina and gone with her, I never would have made it out" he turned to Sabrina. "I guess it's nice to be stuck in a city with a psychic."<br>Sabrina shrugged. "I simply had a premonition that I should kick over a garbage can, and that was that."  
>"Well, it's a good thing you made it" Red said, finally having recovered from being attacked by Green.<br>Emerald shrugged. "It's all good now that I've kicked this idiot" he gestured toward Ruby, who was curled up and muttering about internal bleeding. "Are you guys up for a night of candy and horror?"  
>Everyone nodded their agreement.<p>

"It's time" Aaron announced.  
>Several people in the room looked up in confusion. "What time is it sir?" one asked.<br>Instead of answering, Aaron turned to the scientist at the control panel for the Unown cage. "Is the timer connected to the release?"  
>The scientist simply nodded. He gestured to the display, which read: 00:25:4. Barely more than twenty-five seconds.<br>(AN: The digits on the countdown are: Minutes, seconds, and milliseconds.)  
>Aaron nodded. "Let it be known to all that this is a day that will be remembered throughout the ages! I, Aaron, Conqueror of the Unown, am about to unleash a horror upon this world that has never even been comprehended!"<br>He turned toward the cage. "These Unown will warp the very fabric of time and space, causing darkness, and horror. The world will finally know the true meaning of FEAR!"  
>At the last word, the timer hit zero. The cage opened, and the Unown burst out.<p>

"I got a Tootsie Pop!"  
>"I got some gumdrops!"<br>"I got a Snickers bar!"  
>"I got a rock."<br>The group had separated into smaller units. Red, Misty, May, and Drew were grouped together. As they traveled through Pewter City.  
>"Why did they all give me a rock?" Red asked. "Do I look like Charlie Brown or something?"<br>Drew smirked. "It's probably because you don't have an actual costume!"  
>Red threw a scowl at him. "I've got a great costume!"<br>"Yeah" May snickered. "One that hasn't been washed since the day you got it."  
>Red's face took on the hue of a beet. "I just washed it a week or so ago."<br>"Do you even have any other clothes?" Misty asked. "Those are the same ones you're almost always wearing. In fact, I think the only reason you got those is because you outgrew the other outfit which you used to wear all the time."  
>Red scowled. "Can we just move on?"<br>The others agreed, and the next house was approached.  
>This time, Red decided to have Pika do a "trick" for the person in the house. Pika stood up on its back legs in front of a lady as old as the city plus about eighty-five years.<br>"That's not a real Pokemon" the lady insisted, thinking that Pika was an actual Tepig.  
>"Yeah, it's from the Unova region" Red insisted.<br>The woman sniffed. "There are only two Regions that I care about: Kanto and Johto. Any others are as good as made-up to me."  
>With that, she dropped a rock into Red's bag.<br>Cursing quietly, Red looked down at the thirty-six collective rocks sitting in his bag. The only other object in the bag was a toothbrush supplied by the Pewter City dentist.  
>"Darn you Green! Why did Pika's costume have to be so lifelike?"<br>It was then that Drew noticed an ominous cloud of what appeared to be fog moving toward them.  
>"What kind of fog is that?" Drew asked.<br>Red shrugged. "Probably some kind of experimental thing they're doing for the Haunted Forest."  
>"But it's coming from the direction of Saffron City."<br>Red straightened up and realized that the gloom was, indeed, coming from the vicinity of Saffron, or possibly Celadon.  
>"It's probably some malfunction with their equipment" he shrugged.<br>May perked up. "It would have to be a pretty bad explosion to cause that much of a cloud."  
>"Drew is right" Misty declared. "There's something unnatural about that fog."<br>Red, the idiot that he was, decided to investigate the hazy wall.  
>"Don't touch it!" Misty called. But Red was already standing in the haze.<br>"Nothing is happening" he announced.  
>Slowly, the others moved to join him in the strange fog.<br>"what do you think it is Drew?" Misty asked, turning to the boy.  
>Drew looked confused. "Quis per haec vir tu dico?"<br>Red looked at Misty in confusion. "What did he say?"  
>May piped up from behind them. "He asked: 'Who is this man which you name?' In essence, he is asking who you are speaking to, since you appear to be speaking to him, but he does not know the name."<br>(AN: I couldn't get an exact translation. This was the closest.)  
>"How do you know that?" Misty asked. "And why wouldn't he recognize us?"<br>"Do you not speak Latin?" May asked. "It is the language of my forefathers. I learned it..." she drifted into thought. "I do not remember where I learned it.  
>"As for why he said that, I would not know. Perhaps you mistake him for someone else?"<br>Red was very confused. May should know above anyone else that Drew had been with them the whole time! They couldn't have mistaken him for another guy with green hair and a toga.  
>Yet, there was something oddly different about her. Her voice had taken on a strange accent. was it Arabic? Red wasn't sure.<br>"Oh, and next you're going to tell us that you don't know who we are either, right?"  
>May nodded. "Indeed, I do not. I do not even know how I got here. Could you possibly direct me back to my home?"<br>"Okay..." Red muttered. "That's creepy."  
>"It's like they have amnesia or something" Misty agreed.<br>Drew muttered something in Latin, and May translated. "He says that he also seems to have lost his way. He requests to know if we are still in Florence."  
>"Wait..." Red said slowly. "You mean like Italy?"<br>"What's Italy?" Misty asked. "And where the heck is Florence?"  
>"I do not know myself where this "Italy" place is" May replied. "I assume it is far from my homeland of Orre?"<br>"May, your homeland is Hoenn" Misty replied. "Why would you think you came from Orre?"  
>May's expression took on a contemplative look. "I have heard of Hoenn, but I am sure I've never been there."<br>Red stood in shock. "It's like they've both had some type of brainwashing to make them think they're people who they're not."  
>Drew attempted to speak, but this time, it came out quite differently.<br>" Como sprechen tu Babylonian?" Drew asked. It sounded as though he had just strung several different languages into one sentence.  
>"Umm... no. I speak English" Misty replied.<br>Drew looked puzzled. "No comprendo. Tu sprechen Dutch?"  
>"English?" Red asked. "You speak English?"<br>A look of realization covered Drew's features. "You speak in a tongue which is not often used by my people."  
>"What language would that be?" Misty asked.<br>"Helvanic Greek" Drew replied. (came up with that on the spot. IDK if it's an actual language) "It has not been used by my people since the Trojan War."  
>"The Who-Jan War?" Red asked.<br>(AN: These people don't know about our cultures and such, except Red and Yellow. Smart kids.)  
>Misty looked at Red. "I don't think he even knows what this place is" she turned to Drew. "Do you know what the word Pokemon means?"<br>"Never heard of it" Drew replied. "Is it some sort of pastry?"  
>"We're in trouble" Red said with a moan.<p>

Meanwhile; Yellow, Silver, Dawn, and Diamond were down the street.  
>"How long have we been walking?" Diamond asked. "I have three pieces of candy so far."<br>"Shut up and wait" Dawn replied.  
>"That's it!" Diamond said, switching into a fake Transylvanian accent. "My appetizer tonight shall be Lopunny blood!"<br>Dawn laughed and pushed him away. "I'm sort of glad you don't have any candy yet. The last thing we need is a hyped-up Dia on sugar."  
>It was then that Diamond noticed the strange fog bank rolling in from in front of them.<br>"Let's run through that fog bank and see who will be the first to run into something" he proposed.  
>"I thought you wanted candy?" Yellow reminded him."<br>"I'll just take yours- but only if you can catch me!" he took off running.  
>"What kind on incentive is that?' Yellow called.<br>Diamond stopped and looked back. "C'mon, just see what it's like."  
>Yellow sighed and led the others to where Dia was standing. "Not like there's anything else to do right now..."<br>As they approached, Silver noticed that something was off about the fog.  
>"Does that fog seem a little... unnatural to anyone?" he asked.<br>"Not really" Dia replied. "It looks a little like a-" his reply was cut off abruptly.  
>"Dia? What's the matter?" Yellow asked.<br>A tendril of fog lightly caressed Dia's neck. He stood there for a moment, before clutching his chest and letting out a long howl.  
>"What the?" Silver asked in astonishment. He ran over to Dia, but suddenly seized up as well.<br>"What's up with you guys?" Dawn asked. A tendril of fog licked at her elbow, and she stiffened and collapsed as well.  
>"I knew something was screwy about this fog" Yellow muttered, receding from the brackish haze. "If I just stay ahead of it, I can-" she gasped as a nearly invisible wisp of the stuff made contact with her stomach.<br>Then, the changes began.  
>Dia's painted face transformed. Real skin replaced the makeup, but in the same chalky white color. The overlong fangs melted and fused to his actual teeth. His nails grew long and pointed.<br>Silver's costume melted and warped as rubber burned the skin away, before becoming a new layer of skin itself. Silver's teeth bulged and sharpened. The fake fur became real, twisting and warping to its new shape.  
>Dawn's costume melted into her skin, which was immediately covered in tan fur. Her hair receded into her head, and the ears became real. The cotton transformed into fur, and she soon resembled an average- if a bit tall- Lopunny.<br>Yellow's long hair pulled into her head until it was short-cut in true military style. The weapons she held became real- no longer simple toys. These were weapons which could kill.  
>Dia stood up and gave an animalistic snarl as he turned around. "So... thirsty."<br>Zeroing in on his prey, he took a step toward Dawn.  
>Dawn, who had somehow retained her ability to speak, look at Dia in confusion.<br>"Dia? What are you doing?"  
>Dia simply continued approaching her silently. Dawn began to wriggle away. Her bone structure was different, so she was moving very awkwardly.<br>"Sooo thirsty" Dia repeated in his strange accent. "And you look good enough to eat!"  
>Dawn gave a small shriek of fear. "Dia! What's wrong with you?"<br>Dia now stood directly above her. He began to lean over, the smell of iron thick in his mouth. His lips parted to reveal two huge fangs.  
>Dawn screamed in horror. Dia paid no attention. He grabbed her head and turned it sideways, leaving her neck exposed.<br>There was a loud crack as Dia was flung away. Dawn simply sat in horror, thinking about what had just happened.  
>"Excuse me, weird talking Lopunny thing" a voice called. I highly recommend that you leave the area."<br>Dawn turned in shock to see Yellow with an actual automatic rifle slung over her shoulder. In her hand, she held a grenade, and was preparing to throw it.  
>"No! Dawn cried. "You'll hurt them!"<br>Yellow snorted. "There are only a few ways to kill a vampire, and one way to kill a werewolf. None of them involve being hit by a grenade."  
>With that, Yellow used her teeth to wrench the pin out of the explosive and hurled it.<br>"Nooo!" Dia shrieked. "I must have bloo-"  
>His cry was cut short by the explosion. Dia went flying back. Silver, who was still unconscious, also was pushed back several feet.<br>"Let's go" Yellow said simply. "They'll wake up soon."  
>Dawn didn't hesitate in the least.<p>

At the same moment, Brock, Erika, Ruby, and Sapphire were traveling down an adjacent street.  
>When an explosion shook the ground, all three turned to see where it had originated.<br>Hey, look" Ruby said dreamily, still a bit loopy from his recent encounter with Emerald's steel-toed boot. "There are some pretty clouds over there."  
>The other three turned to see the wall of fog drifting lazily toward them.<br>"Let's go run in the pretty floating water" Ruby insisted. He quickly began to make his way toward the fog.  
>"I don't think that's a good idea" Sapphire called. "We might get separated."<br>"Then you come too" Ruby insisted.  
>Grudgingly, the others began walking toward the mist.<br>Ruby was frolicking about, standing just outside the bank of fog.  
>"Wheee!" Ruby called. "This is..."<br>His sentence faded away as a tendril of fog touched his elbow.  
>"Ruby, what's wrong?" Sapphire asked.<br>Ruby's expression changed to one of pain, just as he pitched forward.  
>"Ruby!" Sapphire cried. Running over, she felt for a pulse.<br>"No no no no no!" Sapphire screamed. "Ruby, you can't just be dead! You have to..."  
>A wisp of fog connected with the back of her neck. Her eyes went glassy as her lifeless body slumped forward on top of Ruby.<br>"Great, now they're both dead" Brock complained. "How am I going to explain this to their parents?"  
>"Brock!" Erika scolded. We have to help them!"<br>"How?" Brock questioned. "That fog is obviously what did away with them!"  
>"Them we'll just have to hold our breath and hope that stops it" Erika replied. "Come on."<br>They got only a few feet before Ruby began to stir.  
>"Look, he's okay!" Erika said. "I knew they would be fine!"<br>But Ruby looked different. The rotting skin of his costume now looked like actual flesh. The bones could be seen through his bloodless hands.  
>As Brock and Erika watched in horror, Ruby's left eye fell out of its socket into his hand. He slowly raised it back up and shoved it into place.<br>Next to him, Sapphire rose as well. Her lower jaw hung freely, connected only by a few tendons to her rotting head. Several of her fingers were missing, and her hair had fallen out to reveal her decaying scalp.  
>Brock didn't even have a chance to cry out. The fog prodded him in the stomach, and the roots of his costume instantly planted themselves in the earth. His body melted away, replaced by bark. His face vanished and became a small knot in the tree. Real leaves sprang up as the former Gym Leader stood as a proud maple tree.<br>Erika was understandably scared. She was looking between her two zombified friends and the tree which had formerly been Brock. Before she could even take a step backwards, the fog contacted her right shoulder.  
>With a shimmer, her Victreebel costume came to life. She screamed as long vines were looped around her head, pulling her downward. The Victreebel forced several vines against her legs, causing them to be pushed out from under her, allowing her to fall completely into the Pitcher Plant Pokemon's hollow body.<br>So there they stood: two zombies, a maple tree, and a Victreebel who's body was occasionally warped by a fist or a leg. After a few minutes, even those occurrences ended, as the Victreebel finished incasing its prey in vines.  
>What a surprise it would have been to anyone leaving their house, which was the case with old man Schrider. He managed a yelp of fear before the creatures which had previously been Ruby and Sapphire devoured him.<br>This was not turning out the way Halloween should.

AN: I'm splitting this scene into two chapters, because of my usual 2000 word limit. This chapter alone extends to almost 5000 words, so I'm calling it good here.  
>So much has happened here. Drew turns into a Greek dude. May transforms into a princess from the Orre Region. Red and Misty... stay the same. Hmm... odd. Yellow, the military troop, is escaping with Dawn, the Lopunny that can somehow still speak English, from Dia, the vampire, who has sworn to kill Dawn before anyone else, and Silver, the werewolf.<br>Meanwhile, Brock turns into a tree, and Erika is eaten by her own costume. At the same time, Ruby and Sapphire become zombies and eat a random citizen.  
>I'm actually starting to like this story I've written!<p>

Even Fire and Ice have a Dark side... 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys. I know everyone was excited about Halloween, and wondered whether I'd be updating this story. Sadly, I've lost both the means and motivation to do so.

A few months ago, my computer went through a complete meltdown and I lost a portion of my stories. That sadly included the third chapter to this story. Since then, I've been trying to rewrite what I lost, but it's been slow. Now, with NaNoWriMo arriving once more, I fear it will be a while before this is updated again, if at all.

I'm sorry that I let you down.

-Darkiceflame


End file.
